


Однострочники по X-Men: First Class

by Malahit



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник исполнений с феста однострочников по X-Men: First Class</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Б11-31 Ртуть/Чарльз. От папки Пьетро достается не только упрямство, но и весьма однозначный интерес к профессору.

Чарльз неизменно притягивал внимание. Когда он рассказывал что-то, невозможно было перестать смотреть, ловя каждый нюанс сдержанной теперь мимики и мягких жестов, слушать, разбирая каждый оттенок голоса. Когда он оставался один, задумчиво глядя куда-то далеко - или глубоко внутрь собственного разума, - хотелось вечно прятаться и, затаив дыхание, воровать это не предназначенное для чужих глаз зрелище.

Никогда раньше Пьетро не был так благодарен природе за свои способности. Даже когда впервые понял, что может взять все, что видит, и ничего не отдавать взамен. И в то же время он проклинал свои способности, потому что это они привели к нему Чарльза. И понимание того, что иногда ты не можешь получить, что хочется, даже если оно лежит у тебя под носом, никем не охраняемое.

Пьетро учился довольствоваться малым. Невинными проявлениями симпатии учителя к ученику. По-отечески теплыми прикосновениями. Редкими украденными моментами настоящего Чарльза, когда удавалось остаться незамеченным. Пьетро прекрасно осознавал, что, каким бы быстрым он ни был, Чарльз практически всегда замечал его присутствие: подкрасться к телепату - та еще задача.

И когда разговор оказался неизбежен, когда Чарльз посмотрел как-то слишком серьезно и позвал: «Пьетро...», он поморщился и оборвал, не дослушав: «Оставь мне хотя бы это».


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Т18-02 Эрик/Чарльз. Студенческая АУ. Осень. Резкое похолодание, а отопление еще не включили. Спать в одной кровати, что бы не замерзнуть. Тосковать по ушедшему теплу лета. NH!

Похолодало неожиданно и резко. Листья на деревьях еще оставались зелеными, лишь некоторые пожелтели, выделяясь редкими пятнами незаметно подкравшейся осени; солнце светило по-летнему ярко и в безветрие даже пригревало, но ощущение это было обманчиво — первое же шевеление воздуха заставляло запахивать куртку и прятать руки в карманы. Казалось бы, еще вчера все ходили в футболках, а форточки не закрывались даже на ночь, но уже сегодня люди кутались в кофты и куртки, а окна открывали лишь на недолгое проветривание — и то изредка.

Отопление в студенческом общежитии еще не включили, из-под двери по полу тянуло холодком, и Чарльз сидел, забравшись с ногами на стул, и, сжавшись в удивительно компактный комок, пытался читать. Спустя несколько минут он взял с кровати плед и, завернувшись в него, как в кокон, принял прежнюю позу. Еще через полчаса он сменил плед на одеяло: теперь из кокона торчали только порозовевший шмыгающий нос и учебник. Эрик вздохнул, глядя на эту картину, и поставил чайник.

Ерику повезло: он довольно спокойно переносил и жару, и холод. Чарльз же обтекал летом и нещадно мерз зимой. Он кутался в плотные рубашки, шерстяные кардиганы и пальто, заматывался шарфом до самого носа и прятал руки в карманах, хотя перчатки на улице без необходимости не снимал. Водные процедуры с наступлением холодов становились отдельным аттракционом: в душ и из душа Чарльз едва не бежал, а вернувшись в комнату, нырял под одеяло и подползал с ним поближе к батарее. Вот только сейчас у батареи можно было скорее замерзнуть, чем согреться.

Наблюдать такое ранней осенью было странно и немного грустно — как неопровержимое доказательство того, что лето — их яркое, теплое, счастливое лето — закончилось, а впереди ждут сырость, серость и холода.

Чарльз закутался в одеяло с головой, свернувшись клубком и подоткнув под себя края. Но Эрик слышал, что он не спит — по шороху, когда тот тер замерзшие ноги, пытаясь согреть, по шмыганью и иногда слишком громким дрожащим выдохам. Одеяло было летним, тонким, не удивительно, что мерзляка-Чарльз так долго не мог под ним согреться.

В конце концов Эрик не выдержал и, присев на кровать Чарльза, запустил руку под одеяло, ловя холодную ступню. Чарльз сначала вздрогнул, но почувствовав тепло, моментально расслабился и даже высунулся из своего кокона.

— Давай, подвинься, — сказал Эрик, отпуская Чарльза и забираясь на кровать с ногами.

— Зачем? — не понял тот и сонно моргнул — видимо, все же успел задремать.

— Будем зимовать.

Фыркнув в ответ, Чарльз подвинулся к стене, оставляя Эрику достаточно места и кусок одеяла. Но улегшись, Эрик притянул его обратно, устроив подбородок у Чарльза на макушке. Тот завозился и, наконец, пристроился поудобнее, обняв в ответ и переплетя их ноги. Он был расслаблен, будто уже отогрелся, а Эрик, проваливаясь в сон, неожиданно понял, что до этого момента тоже мерз, сам того не замечая.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Т18-11 Ртуть/Чарльз, Логан/Чарльз или Эрик/Чарльз. Чарльз - единственный человек в мире мутантов. А+

Его появление на свет - злая шутка природы. О таких, как он, Чарльз читал в книгах - учебниках истории и исторических романах, - но никогда даже не слышал, чтобы люди еще существовали на земле. Кроме него.

Чарльз не знает, почему его не убили сразу, как стало известно, что он не мутант. Почему не разрезали на миллион кусочков в миллион пробирок в правительственных лабораториях, не заперли в клетку, как лабораторную мышь, пытаясь найти ответ, не станет ли он началом деградации мутантов, в конце концов. Напротив, ему позволили жить в особняке, учиться и искать свой путь в жизни - под присмотром и с регулярными обследованиями, но все же. Но Чарльз точно знает, кого нужно благодарить за это.

Эрик жесткий, прямой, одновременно предсказуемый - и нет. С ним интересно - но остро, нервно. Эрик каждый раз будто атакует, берет нахрапом, завоевывает территорию, и Чарльз отступает под этим напором.

Логан дикий, он по-звериному груб и также по-звериному нежен. Он действует на инстинктах, и те никогда не подводят. И это... расслабляет, Чарльз перестает думать и вспоминает, что человек - тоже животное.

Пьетро прост, легок - и быстр. Его присутствие неизменно сопровождается легким головокружением. Он кипит энергией, радостью, жизнью - свободой, и Чарльз поддается воздействию этого пьянящего коктейля.

Чарльз прекрасно понимает, что для них он - просто экзотика. Необычная птица в просторном и удобном, но все же вольере. Но он жив, поэтому Чарльз старается не думать об этом. Он ищет что-то хорошее в каждом из своих... опекунов? хозяев? надсмотрщиков? И находит - с каждым днем все больше.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Т18-19 Чарльз и Рейвен. После развода на пляже - тайком от всех встречаются во всяких кафешках, вспоминать детство. "Я скучаю по тебе, сестренка!"

В кафе малолюдно. Чарльз не любит толпу, от нее слишком много шума, поэтому старается выбирать для встреч не слишком популярные места. Радио у барной стойки играет что-то ненавязчиво-блюзовое, а посетители не обращают друг на друга внимания.

Звякает дверной колокольчик, и Рейвен заходит в кафе, собрав на себе все взгляды. Она быстро находит Чарльза и направляется к нему, и посетители отворачиваются, возвращаясь к свои тарелкам и собеседникам.

Рейвен изменилась, стала увереннее, спокойнее, взрослее. Ей по-прежнему не нравится прятать лицо за маской чужой внешности, но теперь она относится к этому проще: как к одежде, которую можно сменить или сбросить в любой момент, а не клетке, из которой не выбраться.

\- Здравствуй, Чарльз, - улыбается она, присаживаясь за его столик и заглядывая в меню.

\- Здравствуй, Рейвен.

Она больше не поправляет: привыкла или, может быть, смирилась, что навсегда останется для него Рейвен, сколько бы новых имен не взяла.

\- Что желаете, мисс? - подошедший официант отвлекает Рейвен от меню, а Чарльза - от разглядывания малейших изменений, произошедших с послендей встречи.

\- Горячий шоколад, пожалуйста.

Чарльз не может сдержать улыбки. Рейвен смотрит на него хмуро, но подрагивающие в ответной улыбке губы выдают ее притворство.

\- Ты всегда любила горяций шоколад.

\- И ты таскал мне его с кухни по ночам.

\- И пару раз получил за это от отчима.

Они смеются, и Чарльз хотел бы растянуть эти мнговения на целую вечность.

\- Я скучаю по тебе, сестренка, - говорит он после.

\- Я тоже, братишка, - Рейвен улыбается, но эту улыбку хочется самому запить шоколадом.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Т21-13 Чарльз|(/)Хэнк. День Рождения Чарльза в период "десяти лет". А+

Из лаборатории Хэнка выгоняет смутное беспокойство, навязчивое и неприятное, как зуд под кожей, но разобрать его причину не получается. Сейчас раннее утро, Чарльз в такое время еще спит, а больше в доме никого нет. Но ощущение чего-то неправильного не дает сосредоточиться на формуле сыворотки. Хэнку кажется, что он что-то упустил, что-то забыл, но в лаборатории все на месте, а записи и расчеты в идеальном порядке.

Он выходит в коридор. Из кухни доносятся нехарактерные для этого времени звуки. Стук и звон посуды, шаркающие, будто уже усталые шаги. Хэнк слышит их издалека: сыворотка еще несовершенна и оставляет в нем слишком много Зверя.

На кухне обнаруживается Чарльз, а на столе ровным рядом выстроены разномастные рюмки, стаканы, бокалы, даже чашки - всего Хэнк насчитывает тридцать штук, - будто из шкафов доставалось все, что попадалось под руку. Чарльз разливает виски, словно бармен, одним движением во все выставленные емкости, его рука не дрожит, но немного жидкости все равно проливается мимо.

\- Доброе утро, Хэнк. - Со стуком поставив опустевшую бутылку в центр стола, Чарльз наконец замечает, что больше не один; его голос звучит доброжелательно, и сейчас это кажется пародией на того профессора, которого знал Хэнк.

\- Что это?

\- Это? - Чарльз разводит руками, словно творец, представляющий свою работу, и Хэнк замечает на левом предплечье свежий след от укола: сыворотка еще несовершенна, и ее действие проходит слишком быстро. - Это мой именинный торт, только без свечек. И без торта.

Кажется, что Чарльз уже пьян, но взгляд и движения его абсолютно трезвые. Во всех его чертах сквозит какая-то мрачная торжественность. Чарльз опрокидывает в себя первый из батареи стаканов-рюмок-бокалов-чашек, зажмуривается, на миг задерживая дыхание, а затем ставит его обратно на стол дном вверх.

\- С днем рождения меня, - голос у Чарльза грубый и такой же неправильный, как серьезное, без намека на улыбку лицо.

\- Чарльз... - начинает Хэнк, но тот отмахивается, не дослушав:

\- Не надо тостов, друг мой, - и вливает в себя содержимое второго стакана.

\- Я сделаю завтрак. - Хэнк вздыхает и пробирается к холодильнику.

\- За такое надо пить, не закусывая, - прилетает в ответ.

За стаканами следует чашка - небольшая, тонкая фарфоровая чашка, из такой профессор потягивал чай по утрам, - и Чарльз ставит ее на стол аккуратным, привычно бережным движением.

Пока Хэнк выуживает из холодильника молоко и яйца, а из шкафов - хлеб и сковородки и на скорую руку делает омлет с тостами, к кучке опустевшей посуды присоединяются еще две чашки, пара рюмок и три стакана. Чарльз уже не слишком твердо стоит на ногах, поэтому хватается за стол, вливая в себя очередную порцию виски - теперь из бокала. Хэнк ставит тарелки с завтраком на стол, переводит взгляд с Чарльза на оставшуюся выпивку и обратно, а затем заходит с другого конца алкогольной прямой, хватает крайний бокал и выпивает содержимое одним глотком. Горло обжигает так, что душит кашель, а из глаз брызжут слезы.

\- Это мой именинный торт, - замечает Чарльз, без упрека, будто просто напоминает об этом незначительном факте.

\- Ты же поделишься им с другом, - удается просипеть Хэнку. Он откашливается еще раз, сглатывает и продолжает уже почти нормальным голосом: - Иначе тебе придется испытать все радости детоксикации. И съешь это, пожалуйста.

Повисает недолгая пауза, Хэнк решительно тянется ко второму бокалу.

\- Ты хороший друг, Хэнк, - невпопад отвечает Чарльз.

В его голосе не слышно сарказма или насмешки. Искреннюю теплоту и благодарность в этих словах, как и почудившуюся улыбку в уголках губ, можно списать на алкоголь, но Хэнк не хочет.


End file.
